I'm Happy To Go Down That Path
by nitenshi animaniacs
Summary: “I love you too” Sakura’s eyes widened, right at that moment Sakura knew what was up, “Sasuke you’re really drunk, c’mon I’m taking you home.” “Sakura, I wasn’t joking”


**A/N: This fic was made especially for Michie, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHIE! don't mind the grammar errors this was rushed. - Love, Jasey.  
**

**I'm Happy To Go Down That Path**

_**By: Nitenshi Animaniacs  
**_

-

-

"Sasuke-kun, you're drunk"

She said, tugging her friend's sleeve. The boy gave her an annoyed look and ignored her comment. Instead he took the tall, glass bottle of whiskey and poured himself another glass.

"You never usually drink this much, please stop before anything happens"

She stated once more, in a more firm voice. I guess you could call her a goody two shoes. She hated alcohol, and she hated it even more when her friends would get drunk. This nineteen year olds name is Sakura Haruno. She is one of the most talented medical ninja in the whole fire country, next to Tsunade of course. Her being a medical ninja and seeing her friend/teammate drunk many times she knows the outcome of all this whiskey is he consuming.

He is going to have the _worst_ hangover, _EVER_.

He picked up the glass and drank all its contents in one gulp, seeing this Sakura bit her lip.

"If you're stressed about anything, you could always tell me instead of torturing yourself like this"

She assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. After Sasuke came back to Konoha, he acted strangely. Of course he was still the same in a way, the spiky raven hair, the ebony eyes, the cold attitude everything was still the same. However, there was something Sakura couldn't put her finger on.

"Hn, you can leave if you want to"

Sakura shook her head, and smiled.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Sasuke said in his cold icy voice.

Sakura winced at the coldness of his voice, '_Sasuke's really drunk, I got to take him home before he does anything stupid' _Sakura thought to herself.

"I hate you did you know that?" Sasuke said again while gulping down a shot of vodka.

Sakura's evens started to tear up but she tried her best not to let them out, after all those years, Sakura still had feelings for the boy, there wasn't one day where she didn't think about him. She trained and got stronger just for him, and to prove to him that she got stronger she had to hold back her tears.

"I hate how you're always on my mind, everything thing I do always seems to remind me about you"

Sakura stayed silent placed her hands on her lap. Her face was no longer filled with worry, but frowned in sadness. The only right thing that seemed right to do at the moment was to let him continue his rant.

"You're always caring about others, and you never leave time to enjoy yourself" he said while staring at her intensely, "Like right now for example, it's one in the morning right now and your next shift at the hospital is in five hours, go home and rest"

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, at this rate I can't let you go home alone who knows what will---"

"See what I mean?" Sasuke said cutting Sakura off, "And the thing that annoys me the most is that after I left you and Naruto, you waited for me"

"Of course I waited for you, you're my teammate" she responded, pulling the vodka bottle away from Sasuke, "I think you've had enough alcohol for once night"

He glared at her and pulled the vodka bottle back towards him. Pouring himself another glass he questioned her.

"Sakura do you still love me?"

Those six words make Sakura freeze, her eyes widened for a bit and then returned to normal, grabbed Sasuke's arm and said,

"Sasuke-kun, you're really let's go home, _now_"

He flinched causing her to let go of his arm, "Sakura answer my question, do you still love me?"

Sakura's gaze dropped to the ground and didn't answer his question. _'Damn Sasuke for being drunk, out of all the questions why this one.' _Sakura bit her lip and she tighten her fist.

"Sakura look at me and answer the damn question, do you still love me?"

She took a deep breath and managed to mumble a soft, "yes"

Sakura squeezed her eyelids shut because she was scared of Sasuke's reply. _'I've already been rejected once; I don't need to be rejected twice…'_

"Sakura", Sasuke said in a much softer voice that slightly startled Sakura. She looked up back at him and that's where ebony black met jade green. There was a moment of silence and then Sasuke inhaled.

"I love you too"

Sakura's eyes widened, right at that moment Sakura knew what was up, "Sasuke you're really drunk, c'mon I'm taking you home."

"Sakura, I wasn't joking"

"No, you're really drunk, let's go" Sakura said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the main exit. _'Does he really mean it?...wait what are you even thinking about Sakura! He's freaking drunk"_

Indeed Sakura is right, the Uchiha is drunk. If it wasn't for Sakura giving him support he wouldn't even be able to stand up properly.

Sakura went up to the cashier and paid for Sasuke, then left the building right away. It was a warm night, and the stars were out so walking the drunken Uchiha home wasn't so bad. Her right shoulder started to hurt because of Sasuke's weight being forced onto it, so she asked:

"Can we sit down for a bit?"

He nodded and Sakura lead him to a stone bench nearby and sat down.

"Sakura" Sasuke breathed, "Its best if you…turn to Naruto"

Sakura smiled, "Sasuke, I know more about you than you think, I won't leave you"

Sasuke looked down at the ground and was silent for a few minutes. After a long thought he looked up to Sakura.

"I hope you realize that I still have to kill Itachi, you will be wasting your time waiting for me…and once I do come back, being with me will make you miserable trust me, it's better if you stop now and do down a different path"

Being a happy person Sakura is, she smiled once again, "just because I love you too much, I'm happy to go down that path"

And with that thought, she pressed her lips on his.

* * *

**EVERYBODY WISH MICHIE A HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**

**and R&R PLEASE! wooot**

**-Nitenshi Animaniacs (Jasey)  
**


End file.
